


Who is Patton Hart? (Soulmate AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Gay Morality | Patton Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, patton is deadnamed a lot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: Logan Croft and Patricia Hart are best friends, both waiting for their soulmate marks to come in. When Logan realizes his feelings for Patricia, he hopes she is his soulmate.So, who is Patton Hart, and why hasn't he met them yet?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Who is Patton Hart? (Soulmate AU)

Logan had been friends with Patricia since kindergarten. The two had grown up together in a world that was so different from them. While the other children played and fought over what position in line they wanted, Patricia would lay her head in Logan's lap and listen to him talk about the stars and about whatever science subject he was learning, staying at the end of the line with him so they could keep their conversation going longer no matter where they were going. Logan was a quite nerd, and Patricia was a loud tomboy, the two so contrasting in personality that their peers had to wonder how they stayed friends.   
But of course, they all had different things to worry about too.   
Like Soulmates.   
When a person turned thirteen, their first gift as a teenager was their soulmark. The little tattoo would be a perfect signature of their soulmate's name, and a sure way to find them at some point in their lives. Logan had spent enough time with Patricia to know that she desperately wanted to get her mark. While Logan was content to remain as he was, Patricia desperately wanted her soulmark. She would spend tiny moments staring at her arm, and Logan could practically see her imagination running wild. Their disagreements, with their soulmarks or other things, never affected them, however.   
It was around seventh grade when their goals completely changed. Logan had realized that he'd fallen in love with Patricia, had fallen in love with her honey blonde hair and deep ocean eyes. He'd begun to cherish everything about her, from the way she bit her lip when she was nervous to the laughter she let out when he said something particularly amusing. Soon enough, Patricia didn't quite care about soulmarks, and Logan was obsessed with them.   
With the idea that maybe, just maybe, Patricia would be his soulmate.   
He hoped.  
Logan was older than Patricia by two weeks, so he knew that he would know if she was his soulmate before she did. He found comfort in that fact. He would have time to deal with the disappointment if Patricia wasn't his. He was sure she was, however. They had been inseparable friends. Gosh, Logan had even been accepted into Patricia's family gatherings, was practically a part of her family...  
The day of his birthday, he looked down at his arm...and frowned.   
Who was Patton Hart?  
He felt the disappointment, the weight of an indirect rejection settling over his shoulders, but he found a twisted comfort in recognizing the last name. Hart was Patricia's last name, so it would make sense if this 'Patton' person was part of Patricia's family. What confused him, however, was the lack of meeting between him and anyone named Patton in all the family reunions he'd been to with Patricia. Patton had never been a name brought up in conversation either.   
And it was bad luck to tell others your soulmate's name.   
So he kept silent, a sick limbo between the loss of his dream girl and the hope for his new love.   
\----  
Patricia looked nervous, something she didn't normally express. She sat on the plush library chair and fidgeted, biting her lip in a familiar motion. Logan could feel her hesitation, and when she finally opened her mouth, he was just as nervous as she seemed to be, tense with the unknown variable that was Patricia Hart. Her mouth snapped shut, and she let out a loud groan, slumping at the table.   
"You know, I won't push you, Patricia, but I'd like to know what you called me here for?"   
"I've been...experimenting. For a little while..."  
"And?" he raised a brow.  
"I wanted to make a 'birthday announcement of it, but as my best friend, I wanted...well, I wanted you to know first..."   
"What-"   
Patricia held up a hand, and Logan shut up, waiting for her to continue; She smiled at him, so breathtaking, and he felt his heart seize with yearning.   
Patricia sat back, avoiding Logan's gaze. "Sometimes...sometimes I don't feel like Patricia, Logan. I...at first I thought I was just a tomboy, but there's...something different. I feel like...Oh, fudge," she gulped. "I feel like a boy, Logan. I...I'm a boy. And I want to tell my parents, and I want them to know that I'm a boy because I can't stand being called Patricia or a 'she' any longer, and I don't know what to do and I-"  
"Ahem."   
"-I don't know if my parents are transphobic or not, and I hope you don't mind because it's been so long or something, and I wanted to tell you first-"  
"Ahem!"   
"-Because I really think you ought to know, and you're kind of a test run to see if-"  
"AHEM!"   
Patricia paused, looking up at Logan, eyes glistening.   
"What do you want to be called?"   
\----  
"What do you want to be called?"   
Patricia couldn't believe his ears. Logan had listened. Logan didn't care. Logan accepted him!  
He paused to take in his friend's question for a moment, still calming down from his rant. He'd been thinking about possible names, narrowing down all of his choices, and he'd settled on one officially after a month. It felt...good. He wanted to be called by his new name so badly. If the pleasure he felt when he said it internally was any indication, the result of his friend saying it would be euphoric. Yes, this was his moment.   
"I...I want to be called Patton."  
Patton looked up from his seat to test Logan's reaction, and was shocked at his friend's expression. Logan's eyes had their own tears welling within, wide with surprise. His mouth was gaping, as if he'd seen something he'd never seen before. Patton had just started to worry when Logan's face broke into a wide smile, his eyes sparkling in a way that took Patton's breath away.   
"Patton!" he breathed, the tears spilling over.   
And without further ado, and he rolled up his sleeve, the tattoo standing out against the dark wood of the table.   
And Patton began to cry too.   
\----  
The birthday announcement was quite fun. Not only was Patton's name and gender identity revealed, he had also been able to tell his parents that Logan was officially his soulmate. When his mark came in, Patton barely spared the familiar signature of his boyfriend a glance before turning to the one his name belonged to, kissing him on the cheek and settling in for his birthday sleepover, his dreams settling into place yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Tumblr: TheTeam6


End file.
